


Miles' Does Slenderverse stuff

by deadprogram (orphan_account)



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: I am so sorry, THE FIRST ONE WAS FOR A SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT, THE REST ARE ME YELLING ABOUT MY RABBIT FOR A FAN TRIAL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Chapter 1: Noah Maxwell cries over choccy milk.Chapter 2: My rabbit has a nightmare.Chapter 3: My rabbit thinks about stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so my friends name is also noah. so noah maxwell goes by maxwell in this one. alos rodney and todd are our own characters. k thnx bye.

Maxwell sat there, staring at the chocolate milk slowly spreading across the table. The other three froze. Todd didn’t know what to say, the room was dead silent, and the only sound was the milk leaking onto the kitchen floor.

Maxwell’s eyes slowly began to water. The others stared the otherwise lackadaisical man.

“I am… _so_ sorry,” Rodney started, careful not to make any licentious or unnecessary comments to further upset his friend. “I really didn’t mean to bump the table--”

Maxwell seemed to reflect on the events that just took place. The four were watching Todd, an numismatist, explain why each coin was worth what it was. Rodney was pestering dear Kevin, and everything was fine. But what happened next just happened so _fast_ , Maxwell barely had time to register. Everyone noticed Rodney falling while standing perfectly still, but no one anticipated the elated man to actually damage something.

Now, Maxwell did not have a paucity of calmness in most situations. He wasn’t fatalistic at all, so he normally just went with the flow of things. He had alienated himself from the conversation, zoning out while pensively thinking about the Lewis Road Creamery chocolate milk he had gotten the day before.

Rodney noticed Maxwell’s misty eyes and decided to start helping Maxwell with the Milk Of The Gods before his wrist was touched by a very strong hand. “Don’t,” Maxwell said sternly, his voice cracking. “Don’t touch the milk, Rodney.”

“Guys…” Kevin obtruded into the conversation. “Now, let’s not cry over spilled milk.” Everyone had decided that this epigram was probably the worst idea ever. Maxwell began to sob into his hands. Rodney yelped, covering his mouth. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” he said over and over. Todd took initiative and ran to the table, picking up the glass that had fallen on the floor. “Maxwell, It was an accident, please don’t kill Rodney, he meant well, I promise.”

Now, of course. There was reason for all this crying.

“Three months.” Maxwell whimpered. “Three months to wait for it to come back. Fifty dollars down the drain.” He lamented over the loss of the chocolate milk, still crying.

Todd slowly rose from the table coming to the realization that he’d left his book of coins. He looked at the damage and dropped the glass in his hands. “ _Three years of coin hunting!_ ” He screamed, panicked. “Rodney _what the heck_!?”

Rodney only started to cry. “I’m sorry!” Kevin rose from the table, rushing to get a towel. He also started crying. Kevin cleaned up the milk while Todd and Maxwell just hugged, mourning the loss of their prized possessions.

Poor Rodney. He’d never live this down. He’d cry himself to sleep for a month, and apologize every morning. He couldn’t drink chocolate milk ever again. 

_ The End. _


	2. Just a Dream and Nothing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles Rose Rhian has a dream about old times.

“Hey. Hey. Wake up!” 020 groaned, shifting over. “C’mon sis, you can’t sleep forever.” 

“Maaaatt.” She swatted at the poking hand. Her brother, Matthew, smiled. 

“C’mon! I’ve got something to show you.” He whispered. It was early. Way too early for her to be up. “...I’ll buy you food when we get back?” 

“I hate you. But good lord do I love you.” 020 grumbled, sitting up and sliding out of bed. “Give me ten minutes.” 

“Wear jeans!” Matt exclaimed before rushing out of her room. 020 smiled, getting dressed into her normal out. Dark jeans, purple jacket, and a purple tank top. She decided against grabbing her glasses (fuck them) and headed out.

“Alright, I’m awake.” She mumbled. MAtt grinned, leading her outside into their backyard. It was quiet, still dark even. 

“C’mon, we gotta be quiet.” He headed towards the forest bordering it. She followed close behind him. Why had niether of them brought a flashlight? “It’s just up ahead.” 

The two stopped at the edge of a clearing. In the middle of it, a small herd of deer stood. 020 watched in fascination. Her fingers twitched for a pen, or a keyboard to write. 

“Beautiful huh?” He whispered to her, crouching down. She followed his lead. It didn’t take long for all the deers to keep moving. “Let’s head back now.” 

020 nodded. The sun had just began to rise. They headed back. As soon as they got home, 020 collapsed in her bed.

“I’m guessing you’re gonna sleep for a bit longer?” Matt asked her. She nodded and he chuckled. “Good night.”

“Good night.” She tiredly mumbled. His footsteps seemed to echo as he left. 020 fell into darkness shortly after.

 

It was a normal night. It had been just after they’d been staying after a hotel. Matt sat at 020’s desk, scribbling notes down on a paper.

“Hey...Miles?” He looked up to her. She looked over from her phone, resting comfortably on her window sill.

“Yeah?” He fiddled with his butterfly knife. He got up, eyes darting over to a corner before to her.. 

“I want you to have this.” He held it out to her. She took it, frowning.

“You said you wanted to give this to me when I was 18?” She tilted her head. She was only 13 or so. 

“Yeah...I feel like you’re ready for it now though.” He smiled, ruffling her hair. She noticed how his eyes always seemed to stray back to the corner that was darker than it should be. Like some video game where the lighting glitched. “I’ll be back. I’m running out to get some food okay?” 

“Alright...be careful.” She mumbled. Matt smiled almost sadly before heading out. 

020 fiddled with the knife more before seeing a small note tucked into the handle. She took it out, unfolding it. She read it over, hands gripping the paper tighter and tighter as it continued. Her stomach twisted when she noticed the red tint to the ink.

**‘Miles. I am sorry. I am sorry. I looked at her. I had to. I needed to just see. I _wanted_ to see.**

**I guess I should’ve had better restraint. Whatever. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there. I should’ve had more restraint.**

**She offered me something. Said if I wanted, she’d take you instead. I couldn’t. That was such a shitty deal that I refused.**

**She’s been calling. Ever since the elevator. I’ve heard her sing. Heard her scream for me to come.**

**I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to go.**

**I hope you like my knife. I don’t think it’d be much use to me.**

**Remember Sis. I love you. Don’t ever change okay?**

**-Matthew Lee Rhian”**

 

The darkness in the corner seemed to grow, encasing the room. The floor fell out from under her, launching her into darkness. 

020 eyes opened. ‘Just a dream.’ She thought. She looked around, spotting HABIT and 001 speaking near the bar.

She groaned, cracking her back and mumbling to herself about sleeping on the floor.

“AS GOOD A TIME AS ANY TO TAKE YOU FUCKERS ON A FIELD TRIP INTO TOWN ONCE THE REST OF YOU WAKE UP.” HABIT said. 020 sighed, deciding to get up. 

‘Just a dream, and nothing more.’ She thought. 


	3. Nostalgia? Fuck that.

My family had always been the nuclear family. Mother stayed at home while father went out and worked. 

They tried to press this onto me and Matt. But us? We’d never buy into their shit. 

Our father would tell us that we needed to dress better. Dress properly. ‘Cut your hair.’ He’d say to Matt. ‘Wear longer pants.’ He’d say to me.

We didn’t want to be what they wanted. “But surgeons make a lot of money!” Mother said. “Lawyers are well respected!” She yelled.

We got matching tattoos when I was 13. One of Matt’s friends, Josh? Something like that, was a tattoo artist. 

“A sun and moon.” Matt grinned when he showed me the designs. I laughed, going along with it.

He got the sun while I got the moon. We thought it was fitting. For...some godly unknown reason. We were both important aspects of….something. But also have varying traits.

Or some poetic shit like that.

Then, we got piercings from Josh?. He got a lip ring. I got a tongue piercing. I...still have it. It hasn’t closed. I’m pretty sure the others Rabbits would be surprised. I should’ve brought along some of the jewelry.

He taught me how to defend myself. I taught him how to make flower crowns.

His friends laughed when I did anything tough or..more rebellious. I was always the ‘softer’ one of the bunch.

When Matt..y'know...left. I got all of his stuff. I fit into most of his clothes, so that’s what I began wearing. The jeans were pretty baggy, the shirts were comfortable. I started wearing his hoodie. The purple one with paint wiped near the pockets because I’d always used to make him paint with me. His combat boots were well worn, but still could knock a guy out.

There was a..difference between everything i got and what he gave me.

His butterfly knife. He always complained about me calling it that. “It’s a balisong.” He’d exclaim.  I always complained about wanting it. I was….surprised when he gave it to me. 

I guess I shouldn’t be now.

My parents outlook didn’t change. Always complained about me being ‘too manly’ and ‘not ladylike.’

Fuck being ladylike.

Josh came around after Matt left. Gave me a green beanie. I recognized it as the one he always wore. 

“Here.” He had shoved it toward me before leaving. He was actually only two or three years older than me. Pretty cute too.

Then he disappeared. Not really. I just didn’t get in contact with him for a while.

But now I’m here. On the top of a freezing cold mountain.

Guess it’s better than nothing.


End file.
